Staying strong
by Sushigirl10
Summary: Sam and Quinn have graduated high school and are now parents of five children, Molly, Georgia, Adam, Daniel and Olivia. Everything is perfect until the family's lives are turned upside down. T to be safe! WARNING: Cancer.
1. Our perfect family

Staying strong

Chapter 1: Our perfect family

**A/N: This story was inspired by Gleegirl1995!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee!**

Sam and Quinn were the proud parents of five children, Adam, Molly, Georgia, Daniel and Olivia. Adam and Molly were twins at the age of nine with a seven minute age gap; the twins were in the fourth grade. Georgia was seven and was in the second grade, Daniel was six and was in the first grade, Olivia was five and had just started in kindergarten. All five children were at the same elementary school but it would only be for two more years because Adam and Molly would be starting in middle school in two years time. Quinn and Sam had very good, high paying jobs. Sam was the captain of the basketball team in Tennessee and Quinn was the owner of a fashion boutique. The kids loved hearing about when their parents were in high school, Georgia even said that she wanted to be in Glee club when she was in high school. Molly also said that she wanted to be in Glee club when she got to go to high school, that made Sam and Quinn proud of the fact that their children wanted to be in the club they were in when they were teenagers. Quinn got home from the boutique at 5:30 pm to find Sam in the kitchen, making dinner for the kids.

''Hey sweetie'' said Quinn as she crept up behind her husband and caught Sam off guard.

''Hi honey'' said Sam as he kissed his wife passionately on the lips, making Molly and Georgia, who had just walked into the kitchen to find out what was for dinner, make sick noises.

''That's disgusting!'' said Georgia as she looked at her sister with a disgusted look on her face.

''Gross!'' said Molly as she and her younger sister looked at their parents.

''Sorry sweeties!'' said Quinn as she and Sam quickly pulled apart and hugged her daughters while Sam went back to cooking the dinner.

''We're just wondering what's for dinner, dad'' said Molly as she looked up at her father.

''Macaroni cheese sound good?'' asked Sam as Georgia squealed with delight.

''Yay!'' said Georgia as she and Molly skipped back to the living room to watch cartoons on the TV.

''Honey?'' asked Quinn as she turned to her husband after the girls had left the kitchen.

''Yes Quinnie'' said Sam as he looked over at his wife.

''I've been offered a job as a model in New York for six months'' said Quinn as Sam looked at her, a surprised expression on his face.

''Quinn, that's fantastic!'' said Sam as he kissed his wife on the cheek and served the food onto plates. After the dinner was made, Sam and Quinn called the kids into the kitchen for dinner and the whole family discussed Quinn's job offer.


	2. The diagnosis

Staying strong

Chapter 2: The diagnosis

**A/N: I spent a few months thinking about where this story was going but I know now!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Glee on DVD and CD!**

Sam knew that something was wrong with his youngest daughter, Olivia had been feeling a little bit under the weather for the past two weeks, Sam walked quietly into Olivia's room and gently shook his baby girl awake.

"Olivia, sweetie, it's time to wake up" said Sam, placing a hand on his daughter's shoulder and gently shaking her awake, a few minutes passed until Olivia's eyes slowly fluttered open

"Five more minutes, daddy" said Olivia as she rolled onto her back.

"Come on Olivia, your brothers and sisters are waiting downstairs" said Sam as Olivia moaned.

"My back hurts, daddy" Olivia moaned as she slowly rolled onto her stomach and buried her head in her pillow.

"Really?" asked Sam as he sat down on the edge of Olivia's bed.

"Yeah" said Olivia as Sam lifted her pink top up slightly and gasped at what he saw, there was a massive purple bruise decorating Olivia's back. A few minutes later, Molly stopped outside her little sister's room on her way to the bathroom to see what was going on.

"Dad, is Olivia getting up yet?" asked Molly as she stood outside Olivia's room.

"Yeah, I'm going to take your sister to the doctor" said Sam as his eldest daughter's eyes widened.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Molly, suddenly worried.

"I'm not sure" said Sam as he gently helped Olivia put a pink flowery dress and her

boots on.

"Should I call mom?" asked Molly as she looked at her sister with a worried look in her eyes.

"No! I don't want her to worry" said Sam as he gently lifted Olivia off of her bed and gently carried her out into the car and drove to the hospital. Once Sam parked the car, he lifted Olivia out and carried her into reception.

"Can I have some chocolate, daddy?" asked Olivia, pointing to the vending machine, Sam smiled and paid for the chocolate and gave it to Olivia, smiling as Olivia munched on the chocolate until the doctor called them into her office.

"Good morning Mr Evans, I'm Doctor Davidson" said Doctor Davidson as she shook Sam's hand.

"Good morning and please call me Sam" said Sam as Olivia snuggled against his shoulder.

"So... What seems to be the problem?" asked Doctor Davidson as she sat down at her desk and Sam sat down on one the chairs.

"Olivia has a massive bruise on her back and I'm not sure what it is" said Sam as he looked down at Olivia.

"We may need to run some tests" said Doctor Davidson as Sam layed Olivia down on the examination table.

A few hours later, Olivia was asleep on a bed and Doctor Davidson and Sam were having a chat in her office.

"Sam, the results came back" said Doctor Davidson, handing the lab results of various tests she had done on Olivia to Sam. After a few minutes, Doctor Davidson wrote up a referral for Olivia, Olivia had been referred to a peadiatrician and an oncologist.

"Oncology? But that's Cancer" said Sam, looking up from the referral slip in his hand.


	3. Telling the kids

Staying strong

Chapter 3: Telling the kids

**A/N: I'm really sorry! I have my GCSE subject choices evening coming up and I was thinking about what to do!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Glee on DVD and CD!**

Sam drove home in silence, Olivia had fallen asleep within five minutes and when they got home, Quinn took Olivia to her room and placed her daughter in bed and the two of them walked out to the back yard, where their four other children were having a friendly game of soccer.

The kids stopped immediately when they saw their mother and father walk out of the back door.

"Mom? Dad? what's going on?" asked Molly as she and her three other siblings gathered around their parents.

"Kids, there's something we need to tell you" said Quinn as she linked her hand with Sam's hand.

"As you know, I took Olivia to the doctor this morning and they had to run some tests" said Sam as Georgia's eyes widened.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Georgia as her eyes widened, getting scared for her little sister.

"Olivia has Cancer" said Quinn as Daniel gasped.

"What type?" asked Daniel, gasping at the thought of Olivia being very sick.

"Leukaemia, AML to be exact" said Sam as he pulled Quinn closer to him.

A few minutes later, Adam, Molly, Georgia and Daniel went up to Olivia's room to see if their little sister was awake, she was and they all talked way into the evening until Quinn called them down for dinner.


	4. Chemo

Staying strong

Chapter 4: Chemo

**Disclaimer: I only own Glee on DVD and CD!**

It had been a long week for the Evans family, Olivia had to stay in hospital for a week when they received a letter about when Olivia was starting chemo, Quinn dropped Olivia off to the hospital during the week before and a nurse sat Olivia down into a wheelchair, took her into the hospital and admitted her to the Children's Oncology ward where she would start chemo immediately.

It was especially hard for Adam, Molly, Georgia and Daniel because it was strange not seeing Olivia's smiley face in the morning when she came down for breakfast before heading off to school for kindergarten, so after work on Friday, Sam and Quinn picked their four other children up and drove to the hospital to visit Olivia for the first time in a week.

When the family walked into Olivia's hospital room, they saw that Olivia was sleeping peacefully in her hospital bed, since starting chemotherapy, Olivia had almost been tired and sometimes she had been throwing up.

She woke up two minutes later, delighted to see her mother and father and of course, her brothers and sisters, Georgia brought a mini chess game out from her backpack and sat down on the edge of Olivia's hospital bed and played a game of chess with her little sister while Adam was cracking jokes every five minutes as the rest of the family laughed, talked and had a good time.

"King me!" said Olivia, giggling as she and her older sister continued to play, Georgia noticed that, even without her blonde locks of hair, Olivia still looked so cute and beautiful from the treatment for her Cancer.

She hated the fact that Olivia had to get sick and would probably not live to see her sixth birthday, which was in four months time.

Later on, a nurse entered the room and checked Olivia's IV to see if the little girl was getting the right dosage of medication before leaving the room to give the family some privacy to have fun.

A few hours later, Olivia fell asleep after finishing chemo and Sam and Quinn told their other kids that it was time to go home, leaving Olivia behind in the hospital to get some rest.


	5. A trip to the park

Staying strong

Chapter 5: A trip to the park

**Disclaimer: I only own Glee on DVD and CD!**

A few weeks had gone by since Olivia had started chemo and the doctors thought that some fresh air would do Olivia some good, so Sam and Quinn organised a trip to the park for the whole family and to get Olivia out of hospital for the day to give her some well deserved freedom.

A nurse was helping Olivia change into a nice top, trousers, cardigan and hat in Olivia's hospital room, considering that the hospital staff, along with Olivia's parents, didn't want Olivia to catch anything, when Quinn and Sam walked in to take their daughter out to the car and drove off to the park.

When they got to the park, the family of five set out the picnic blanket and started to enjoy their family outing in the sunshine, they laughed and joked while they ate the various treats that Sam and Quinn had packed, Olivia had especially enjoyed the strawberry victoria sponge cake with strawberry jam and cream in the middle of the cake.

While her siblings were playing, Olivia settled down on the blanket with her parents while sipping at her carton of orange juice as she enjoyed the warmth of the sun on her pale skin.

Five minutes later, Daniel ran over and pulled Olivia to her feet, pulling her along to join the others as Adam hoisted Olivia onto his back and started to run around, giving his youngest sister a piggy back ride as Olivia squealed in delight, obviously having a good time and a lot of fun.

Even Sam and Quinn joined in with the fun, they snuck up behind Daniel and Georgia, picked them up and playfully tossed them into the box of sand where the kids had been making sand castles earlier on.

They played for two more hours until it was time to take Olivia back to hospital and to get home.


	6. Out of hospital at last

Staying strong

Chapter 6: Out of hospital at last

**Disclaimer: I only own Glee on DVD and CD!**

After finishing her next round of chemo after two weeks of being back in the hospital, Olivia was allowed to go home for a few weeks, this was designed to allow her body to rest and recover from treatment.

Olivia was glad to go home because at least she wasn't imprisoned in her hospital bed with all of those machines attached to her small body and to celebrate Olivia being at home, Sam and Quinn thought that it would be nice to take all five of their children to a movie.

They watched 'Wolly' and Olivia loved it, she enjoyed it so much and afterwards, the family headed back to their house where Sam and Quinn sat on the couch, watching 'Friends' on the TV and eating pizza while their kids settled in Olivia's room and played a couple of card games like 'Snap' and 'Pairs' which were Olivia's favourites and she loved being back in her own room, rather than being stuck in the hospital with nothing to do apart from lie in bed, have chemo and then sleep.

All five kids started to talk and Daniel wanted to know how his sister was doing, since he hadn't seen Olivia for two weeks.

"So Olivia, what's it like to be in hospital?" asked Daniel, starting to get curious when Adam whacked him on the the back of his head.

"Don't ask her that, dummy!" said Adam as Olivia giggled.

"Adam, it's fine!" said Olivia, getting the giggles.

"So?" asked Daniel, still curious.

"It can get boring, all we do is sleep when not having chemo" said Olivia as she relaxed against her pillows.

After talking for another twenty five minutes, Molly helped Olivia get ready for bed and tucked her in gently before heading off to her and Adam's room to get some sleep for the next day at school.

The next day, Olivia stayed at home with Sam, who had taken a two week leave from work, to look after her while her brothers and sisters were at school and Quinn was at work, to do exciting things and have fun. They played on the Xbox 360 for two hours until Sam went into the kitchen to make lunch and the two of them talked and laughed until Quinn and the other kids got home.

**A/N: What did you think? Love? Hate? Let me know! Please review!**


	7. Ballet

Staying strong

Chapter 7: Ballet

**A/N: This chapter is about Georgia dancing in ballet!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Glee on DVD and CD!**

Georgia was backstage in the assembly hall at school, she was with her best friends, Karen and Jamie, Tina and Artie's daughters, the three of them were going over the dance routine one more time before the show when Jamie wanted to know about how Olivia was getting on with chemo, since Georgia hadn't been talking about Olivia for a long. long, long time.

"How's Olivia doing, Georgia?" asked Jamie as Georgia sent a weak smile in her direction.

"Olivia's okay, she seems better but Cancer isn't like a simple virus that goes away and she's in pain a lot" said Georgia as Karen put a hand on her shoulder, showing support.

"She'll be fine" said Karen, placing a hand on Georgia's shoulder soothingly.

They talked for another two minutes before the teacher, Mrs Harris, called all of the girls to the front of the stage to get into their starting positions when the boy at the piano began to play and the girls started to dance gracefully on the stage.

Out of the corner of her eye, Georgia could see Olivia looking at her in awe, obviously enjoying the performance, Georgia smiled to herself and when it was time for the grand finale, she danced to the front of stage and leapt up into the air and spun on her toe, courtesying at the end.

The crowd went wild, clapping and cheering as all of the girls danced off stage and went to get changed back into their normal clothes. After getting changed, Georgia ran out to the car and was immediately hugged by her mother.

"Good job sweetie, I'm so proud of you!" said Quinn, hugging her daughter tightly.

"You were great, Georgia" said Sam as he patted Georgia on the head.

"Well done, sis!" said Adam as he hugged his sister, pulling their three other siblings in along with them.

They all got in the car and went home, Olivia fell asleep within ten minutes and rested her head on Daniel's shoulder as Daniel hugged her.

**A/N: What did you think? Love? Hate? Let me know! Please review!**


	8. Author's note

Staying strong

Chapter 8: Author's note

**A/N: Okay, I need some ideas!**

**What do you want to happen to Olivia next? Just let me know in a review or PM me if you prefer!**


	9. Blood

Staying strong

Chapter 9: Blood

**A/N: I'm back!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Glee on DVD and CD!**

**I own: The children of the New Directions and their friends!**

Olivia had been home for two weeks and she was doing pretty well but that was until she started to throw up blood for some unknown reason in the middle of the night, causing everyone else in the house to wake up, run to her room to see that she was throwing up a red substance, which Molly recognised as blood, and Quinn phoning an ambulance to take her youngest child back to the hospital as soon as possible.

"Mommy, my throat hurts!" Olivia gasped out to her mother as she puked up even more blood.

"Just hold on, baby" said Quinn as the paramedics ran into Oliva's room with a stretcher, placed her gently on it and went downstairs to the gurney and took her out to the awaiting ambulance outside, Sam helped Molly, Georgia, Daniel and Adam on board before Quinn climbed on just as the doors shut and the ambulance started to speed away to the hospital.

They reached the hospital just in time, Olivia was crying softly from the pain in a hospital bed while Georgia held onto her hand tightly, scared that she may be losing her baby sister.

Five minutes later, Doctor Davidson walked back into the room with the results from Olivia's test... They weren't good.

The Cancer was getting worse and the chemo was not working properly.

Olivia was most likely to die if there were no other options for her to be able to survive.

**A/N: What did you think? Love? Hate? Let me know! Please review!**


	10. Options

Staying strong

Chapter 10: Options

**A/N: I'm back!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Glee on DVD and CD!**

**I own: The children of the New Directions and their friends!**

Olivia slept peacefully in her hospital room while her siblings sat by her bedside, Sam and Quinn were in Doctor Davidson's office and they were discussing various options to try to get Olivia to live.

"Mr and Mrs Evans, I've shown you the results and it seems that Olivia's Cancer has spread, it seems that chemo is ineffective... I think you better prepare yourself for the loss of your daughter..." said Doctor Davidson as Quinn exploded.

"She is NOT going to die!" Quinn exploded as tears started to run down her cheeks, Doctor Davidson sighed and checked her computer for other options, like a transplant of some kind.

"We could try a bone marrow transplant but there's no garrantees that it would work" said Doctor Davidson as Sam and Quinn looked at each other for a brief second and nodded in agreement.

"Okay, we'll try that" said Sam as he and Quinn stood up and left the office.

**A/N: What did you think? Love? Hate? Let me know! Please, please review!**


	11. Searching and the transplant

Staying strong

Chapter 11: Searching and the transplant

**A/N: Hey guys and gals!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Glee on DVD and CD!**

**I own: The children of the New Directions and their friends!**

The next day, Sam and Quinn called their families and everyone they knew to come out to Nashville to be tested for Olivia's bone marrow. Everyone showed up, including the other original members of the New Directions, Mike and Brittany brought their son, Thomas, everyone brought their children.

Daniel hated getting his bone marrow taken to be tested, he gripped on tightly to Puck and Sam's hands as the needle went into his leg and brought out a strange white cell.

No one else was a match, the only match was Rachel.

"Thanks for doing this, Rachel" said Quinn as she smiled at Rachel gratefully, who smiled back.

"Anything for Olivia" said Rachel as she sat down next to Olivia's hospital bed.

Half an hour later, the operation was performed, Olivia hated having Rachel's bone marrow sample being transferred into her body, it didn't really hurt, considering that she was awake during the procedure.

After a few hours, it was all over, Olivia was removed from the OR and had been moved to the recovery room to recover from her surgery.

Once she was well enough to have visitors a few days afterwards and the bone marrow had thankfully been accepted by her body, Sam, Quinn, Adam, Molly, Daniel and Georgia went in with all of their friends and family, Quinn woke her baby girl up gently.

"Wake up, baby girl" said Quinn as Olivia sat up in her hospital bed and rubbed her emerald green eyes.

"How's my bone marrow treating you, Olivia?" asked Rachel as she smiled down at the little girl in the hospital bed.

"Alright" said Olivia as she smiled weakly back at Rachel. They kept on talking for about two hours until everyone else left to go home and Olivia fell fast asleep again.

**A/N: What did you think? Love? Hate? Let me know! Please review!**


	12. Defeat

Staying strong

Chapter 12: Defeat

**A/N: Hey guys and gals!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Glee on DVD and CD!**

**I own: The children of the New Directions and their friends!**

Things looked promising during the week after Olivia's bone marrow transplant.

While it was too early to really tell if the cancer had been reduced, everyone

was in higher spirits and was getting healthier amounts of food and sleep. Since

Olivia had such a rare bone marrow type, the mere fact that they'd found someone

and her bone marrow had been accepted by his body was a good thing. The

positive impact didn't last. About three weeks after the transplant, Olivia began

feeling sick. Hoping it was just side effects from the transplant, Sam took

her to the doctor. While Sam took Olivia to the doctor, Quinn was at the boutique. Her

colleagues were designing a new top when her office phone rang. She looked at the

caller ID and saw that it was Sam. Hoping it wasn't too bad, Quinn picked up

the phone and heard gasping breaths.

"What is it, Sam?" Quinn asked, dreading Sam's answer.

"Quinn, you've got to get to the hospital immediately," Sam breathed out quickly. "Olivia has a bad fungal infection"

Quinn gasped in horror.

"It's pretty bad," Sam continued. "Could you please just come to the hospital?"

"I'll be there as soon as I can," Quinn panted, feeling herself losing consciousness. In a panic, she called her boss and asked him to send someone to manage her office, then got in the car and began driving to the hospital. How could this be happening so quickly? EVERYTHING had happened so quickly. Olivia had been diagnosed a week after Labor Day. It was now the second week of December. The bone marrow transplant had made everyone so optimistic

lately, but maybe there had been no hope to begin with. Quinn fought back tears as she went into Olivia's hospital room. Sam sat beside their youngest child's bed, his arms wrapped around her as he rocked her.

"Hey" Quinn said as she sat down in the other chair next to Olivia's bed quietly, giving Sam and Olivia each a quick kiss. Sam lay Olivia on the bed, stood up and gave Sam a tight hug around the neck.

"Quinn..." he began crying.

"I just wish there was something we could do."

"There has to be something," Quinn sobbed.

"I'm sorry, Quinn, Sam" Quinn and Sam turned to see Doctor Davidson standing there.

"Olivia's infection is very bad. Her immune system is very weak. Even after the bone marrow transplant, she definitely isn't back to normal. This may be too much for her, most of the fungus is in her bone marrow"

"Isn't there something else we can try?" Sam asked. "An experimental trial or something?"

"There's nothing," Doctor Davidson said. "You may want to bring Adam, Molly, Georgia and Daniel here so they can see Olivia"

"What do you mean?" Quinn asked "They should get to say goodbye to their

brother."

"Do you think-" Sam began. The doctor took Quinn and Sam's hands.

"I don't think it will be long. I'm sorry. I know this all happened so fast, but at least you didn't have to watch her suffer for a long, long time"

"I think the two of us would like some private time with Olivia" Quinn said tearfully. She looked at Sam and could tell he felt the same way.

"Of course you can" Doctor Davidson said. "But remember, Adam. Daniel, Molly and Georgia deserve to see her"

"We'll get them," Sam said. "I think the two of us need time with her first"

"Go ahead," Doctor Davidson said. As soon as she left the room, Olivia woke up.

"Mommy, daddy, what are they doing?" Olivia asked.

"You're going to be better," Quinn whispered. "That's what we wanted to talk to you

about, Olivia. You'll get better. You won't feel pain anymore. You'll never have

to have chemo or anything like that again. But there's something bad that comes

with it. You're going to a wonderful place called Heaven, but we're all still

going to be here. Eventually we'll come join you, but not for a while."

"Are you saying I'll be alone?" Olivia asked.

Sam took Olivia's hand and squeezed it gently. "You're going to get to meet my mom, and there will be lots of angels to help take care of you. It's a nice place and you'll be very happy." He was relieved Quinn had known what to say at first, because he didn't.

"Then why do you look so sad?" Olivia asked.

"Because we'll miss you so much," Quinn said. "We love you"

"When am I going?" Olivia asked, her voice quiet.

"Soon" Sam said. "Your brothers and sisters are going to come see you. When they come, could you tell them you're going?"

"Yeah," Olivia said. Quinn heard a knock at the door.

"That must be our parents" Sam said. "I texted them after I called you at work"

Rachel went to the door. Quinn's mom and Sam's dad came in and talked briefly to Quinn and Sam before going to sit with Olivia.

When their parents were with Olivia, Quinn and Sam stepped into the hall to talk.

"I just can't believe how fast this is happening," Quinn said tearfully. "A week

ago things looked so good. Now I don't know if she'll be with us tomorrow." Sam pulled Quinn close and kissed her forehead.

"This shouldn't be happening, Q"

"No, it really shouldn't" Quinn whispered. Sam stroked Quinn's hair. "I'm going up to Riverside to get the kids." Sam nodded. "We should get them sooner rather than later." Quinn gave Sam a kiss before getting in the car to make a drive she'd dreaded, a

drive to Riverside to get Adam, Molly, Georgia and Daniel so they could say goodbye to the little sister they adored. The drive to Riverside seemed longer than usual,

partly because Quinn's tears were fogging her eyesight. She forced herself to stop

crying as she went into the school office, telling the secretary it was an emergency and her children needed to be picked up right away. The twins were at recess and Georgia and Daniel were in art and math class, but they all came to the office and were

taken to the car right away. They all seemed confused.

"Couldn't we wait until after school to go to the hospital?" Molly asked. Quinn wanted them to get to see Olivia, and the sooner they did, the better. After today's visit, they most likely would never see their sister again. Quinn didn't know what was in store

for her family or if she was making the right choice by bringing the kids to see Olivia in such pain. She started to cry as she pulled into the hospital.

"Olivia's not doing well" Quinn told the kids as they went inside. "I want her to see you

guys. It might... be good for her" Quinn and Sam didn't want to tell the kids that the end was near for their sister, but it was clear they knew things weren't good. Quinn's heart broke seeing the looks on her four oldest children's faces as they sat in the waiting room. Adam was pacing around aimlessly, while the others sat side by side, Molly's arm around Georgia's shoulder.

Adam finally spoke.

"How long do you think it will be?"

Quinn sighed.

"Just spend some special time with Olivia"

Sam came into the waiting room.

"Hi" he said quietly.

"Hi" Quinn said. Sam turned to the kids.

"How about you go in, two at a time? Mom and I will be in the waiting room"

"Adam and Daniel, go in first, as her brothers. Then Molly and Georgia her sisters" The kids nodded as Adam and Daniel went into the room.

As the boys left, Quinn leaned over to Sam. "They can tell"

Sam sighed. "We tried, but I guess it's not a surprise they know. How long should we give each of the kids in there?"

"Maybe fifteen, twenty minutes. I don't want to upset them too much," Quinn said. Sam took Quinn's hand.

"I'm so sorry they've had to deal with this. I love you and the kids so much. More than anything" Quinn kissed Sam.

"You and the kids are the best things in my life." Sam put his arms around Quinn. He could tell she was close to tears. He was too. But they couldn't cry in front of their son and daughter. Quinn lay her head on Sam's lap. He leaned down and kissed her forehead, then began running her fingers through what had grown back of his hair. (He had enough for her to play with again, she said) Sam whispered in Quinn's ear,

"I love you, Lucy Quinn Fabray" Quinn sat up and pulled Sam in, kissing

his forehead and massaging his shoulders. "I love you, Samuel Edward Evans." She let a tear fall on Sam's shoulder. It wasn't fair, she wasn't ready to say goodbye to her little girl. For the rest of her life she'd be scarred. As would her husband and their other children. Even after Olivia died, the effects of the cancer would live on. Adam and Daniel stood at the doorway of Olivia's hospital room and went in. Their parents were very worried. They knew they didn't want to upset him but he was worried. They thought their sister might die and they didn't want her to.

"Hey, boys" Olivia said.

"Hey Olivia," Daniel said, forcing a smile. "How are you?"

"I'm going to be all better, guys. Mommy and daddy told me. They said soon I'm going to a place called Heaven. I'm never going to have to be in the hospital again and I'll never hurt again" Adam and Daniel felt ready to cry. This was how their parents wanted them to find out.

"You're crying," Olivia said. "Why are you crying? I'll be happy there. Mommy and daddy said that I'll get to meet Grandma Mary"

"We're crying because we'll miss you," Adam managed to sob.

"I'll miss you too but Mommy and daddy said I'll still get to see you." Adam and Daniel sat down on the bed and gave Olivia a hug.

"We love you. You were the best sister ever."

"I love you too." Adam, Daniel and Olivia spent the next twenty minutes talking and playing on Adam's DS. The boys weren't ready to leave, but

they knew it was important for their sisters to have time with Olivia too. Molly and Georgia stood by the entrance of Olivia's hospital room and went

inside. They still didn't fully understand everything. Cancer was a big deal and

it was seriously impacting their family's life. Everyone was always worried. they and their brothers didn't see their parents as much. They saw Olivia even less.

"Hi girls" Olivia said as her two older sisters came into the room. Molly and Georgia smiled at their sister.

"Hi Olivia" Georgia got worried when she saw their baby sister hooked up to another machine.

"I don't want you to cry too" Olivia said.

"Why would we cry?" Georgia asked.

"Mommy and daddy cried this morning. They told me I'm going somewhere called Heaven soon. Then Adam and Daniel cried when I told them" Molly and Georgia started

crying.

"That means we and mommy and daddy and Daniel and Adam won't ever see you

again! That means you're going to-" Molly didn't think kids died. Was her sister

really going to die?

"You'll see me again and I'll see all of you from Heaven" Olivia said. "That's what the priest told me." Molly and Georgia just kept crying.

"Don't cry, girls. I love you" Olivia said.

"We love you too, Olivia" Georgia said as Molly nodded tearfully in agreement. They played with Olivia and her stuffed animals for a little before

leaving.

"Just be sensitive to their needs" Quinn said to Judy. "Thank you so much for coming in, Mom." Judy gave Quinn a hug.

"You know I'll always help out, honey."

"Let them stay up as late as they want," Sam said. "I want Quinn and I to tell them in

person."

"Don't worry, Sam"

"Thanks again, Judy" Sam said. He turned to Adam, Molly, Georgia and Daniel. "Mom and I will be back later tonight." With tears in his eyes, Sam gave Adam, Molly, Georgia and Daniel each a tight hug. He and Quinn watched sadly as Judy led them away. More than likely, they'd seen their sister for the last time.

"Stuff like this shouldn't happen, Sammy" Quinn said, her lip trembling, as they walked into the room. The nurse who'd stood outside the door quickly whispered.

"I'll give you guys some privacy" before leaving the doorway.

Sam and Quinn went into the room to see their daughter lying in bed.

"Mommy, daddy, when I go to Heaven, will you be okay?" Olivia asked. Sam and

Quinn looked at each other sadly.

"We'll be fine," Sam whispered.

They knew they weren't fine, but they didn't want to upset their daughter.

"We'll always be with you, Olivia" Sam said. "No matter where you go, me and mommy and Adam and Molly and Daniel and Georgia will be with you." He began crying. "And you're in all of us."

"I love you, Olivia" Quinn whispered.

"I love you, mommy. I love you, daddy" Olivia said weakly.

"I love you, and I always will," Sam said. He put his arm around Quinn as she cried quietly against him. Sam took one of Olivia's hands and Quinn took the other. With tears in their eyes, Sam and Quinn watched as their daughter began to fall asleep.

"I think... I think it's time," Quinn whispered in Sam's ear as a single tear rolled down her cheek. With her arm that wasn't holding Olivia's hand, she tightened her grip around Sam. Sam nodded as a tear of his own fell.

"Take care of her, mom" he whispered. "She's coming to you soon"

Olivia's breathing slowed. Quinn and Sam held her hands tighter.


	13. Olivia's last moments

Staying strong

Chapter 13: Olivia's last moments

**A/N: Seriously guys? Only 3 reviews? I need more!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Glee on DVD and CD!**

**I own: The children of the New Directions and their friends!**

_Previously on Staying Strong..._

_Olivia's breathing slowed, Quinn and Sam held her hands tighter..._

Olivia Mary Evans

Died at 9:40 pm

Quinn and Sam sat by Olivia's bedside for another hour, a doctor had come in twenty minutes ago to switch Olivia's heart monitor, which had been flatlining and making a high pitched noise, off and began to take all of the wires and machinery off of Olivia's body. Quinn knew that her little girl was dead because Olivia had stopped breathing and her eyes were closed, she looked like she was asleep but there was no more life in her. They sat there for a long time until Olivia's body was taken to the morgue, Quinn and Sam left the hospital and drove home in silence, they couldn't believe what had happened to Olivia.

After his mom died from cancer when he was only thirteen, Sam never thought he'd see that stupid, evil illness again, he definately didn't think that his youngest child would die from it.

When they got home, Adam, Molly, Georgia and Daniel ran downstairs from their rooms to their rooms.

"Did it happen?" asked Molly, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Yes, it did" said Sam as he pulled his oldest daughter in for a hug.

"We're sorry kids, but Olivia's gone" said Quinn as Georgia ran back upstairs to her room, slamming the door behind her and sobbed into her pillow.

That was it, her sister was gone...

**A/N: What did you think? Love? Hate? Let me know! Please review!**


	14. The final goodbye

Staying strong

Chapter 14: The final goodbye

**Disclaimer: I only own Glee on DVD and CD!**

**I own: The children of the New Directions and their friends!**

Never ever did Quinn and Sam think that they'd be at their youngest daughter's funeral, saying goodbye to Olivia for good.

Olivia had only been five years old when she died, which was, in Quinn's opinion, far too young to die.

Sam thought that too.

During the service, all of the guys, one by one, got up at the front and read the speeches they had written about Olivia, Adam had read a part of a story that Olivia had written on her first day of kindergarten.

It was Molly's song that had warmed everyone's hearts.

Yes, instead of writing a speech, Molly asked Rachel if she could use 'Get it right' to perform at Olivia's funeral, Rachel, of course, said yes to the idea and Molly asked three of her friends to help.

"This song is for Olivia" said Molly as the music started to play and she and her friends started to sing their hearts out.

Molly: What have I done?  
I wish I could run,  
Away from this ship going under  
Just trying to help  
Hurt everyone else  
Now I feel the weight of the world is on my shoulders

What can you do when your good isn't good enough  
And all that you touch tumbles down?  
Cause my best intentions  
Keep making a mess of things,  
I just wanna fix it somehow  
But how many times will it take?  
Oh, how many times will it take for me to get it right, to get it right?

Can I start again, with my faith shaken?  
Cause I can't go back and undo this  
I just have to stay and face my mistakes,  
But if I get stronger and wiser, I'll get through this

Molly, Ashley, Daisy and Jessica: What can you do when your good isn't good enough?  
And all that you touch tumbles down?  
Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things,  
I just wanna fix it somehow  
But how many times will it take?  
Oh, how many times will it take for me to get it right?

So I throw up my fist, throw a punch in the air,  
And accept the truth that sometimes life isn't fair!  
Yeah, I'll send out a wish, yeah, I'll send up a prayer  
And finally someone will see how much I care

What can you do when your good isn't good enough?  
And all that you touch tumbles down?  
Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things,  
I just wanna fix it somehow  
But how many times will it take?  
Oh, how many times will it take, to get it right?  
To get it right?

After the ceremony came to an end, everyone climbed into the car and drove to the cemetery for Olivia's burial,

The burial was quite emotional, all four kids cried into their parents' arms for the full hour. Sam and Quinn knew it would upset them. Olivia was in the casket, being lowered gently into the ground, never to be seen again.

**Olivia Mary Evans**

**October 23, 2019**

**December 12, 2024**

**Rest in peace.**


	15. Healing

Staying strong

Chapter 15: Healing

**Disclaimer: I only own Glee on DVD and CD!**

**I own: The children of the New Directions and their friends!**

Three months had passed since Olivia died and the Evans family were slowly beginning to heal, they did all of the things that Olivia had loved to do when she was alive, like swimming and horse riding, they all enjoyed doing those things and the kids knew that their sister would've been proud of them.

Sam and Quinn sat in their garden, watching their four children happily playing soccer and at that moment, they knew that Olivia would be proud.

Somewhere, Olivia was standing on a cloud, her gold halo and white wings glistening in the light.

She watched her family and smiled proudly.

Meanwhile on earth, Quinn had fallen pregnant before Olivia had got sick, she was know nine months pregnant with a girl, Quinn stood up and heard a pop noise before looking down to see a puddle between her legs, her waters had broken, this was it, the baby was coming.

"Sam?" asked Quinn, looking at her husband while clutching her stomach through the pain of the contractions that had started.

"What is it, honey?" asked Sam as he looked at his wife.

"My waters have broken" said Quinn as Sam's eyes widened in shock and all four children looked at her in horror.

Sam called an ambulance and when they reached the hospital, Quinn gave birth in seven hours.

"We're need to name her" said Sam, holding his new baby girl in his arms.

"Should we name her in honour of her sister?" asked Quinn, thinking about what Olivia would want her to name her sister.

"No, she's not a replacement for Olivia, she needs to be her own person" said Sam, placing the little girl in Quinn's arms.

"You're right, can we please name her Sam?" Sam laughed at that.

"No, like I said, she needs to be her own person" said Sam, laughing.

"Well, I kinda like the names Courtney and Faith" said Quinn as Sam thought about it for a minute, then he had an idea.

"Faith Courtney Evans, perfect" said Sam as he smiled at his wife.


End file.
